Battle of Paradu
The Battle of Paradu was a battle that occurred during the Galaxy-spanning conflict known as the Clone Wars. History Clone Wars Droid Factory Assault When Republic Intelligence discovered a heavy Confederate presence on the desert world of Paradu, High Command dispatched the 91st Mobile Reconnaissance Corps to defeat the CIS and destroy a large droid factory operating in one of the regions where they were dispatched. The 91st sent an AT-TE squadron and a regiment of clone troopers to assault the droid fortresses and CIS armoured division in front of the factory. Marshal Commander Neyo and Senior Commander Ka'rta led an elite team consisting of the corps' best troopers to sabotage the fortresses, eliminate most of the armoured division and destroy the factory. After distracting and eliminating some AATs and utterly annihilating a wave of reinforcements, the 91st received a small number of their own reinforcements, stragglers from the battle, and together they made their way back to the Republic landing zone as nightfall set. The clones encountered a BX-series commando droid who had been reprogrammed to serve in the Grand Army, as well as a couple surviving clones from the ground assault. Everyone else who'd participated appeared to have either withdrawn or perished in the engagement. Suddenly a squadron of BX-series commando droids sprung up out of the ground, out from behind pillars and from beneath pieces of AT-TE wreckage. If one of the engineers hadn't deployed a shield surrounding the team, they would have been destroyed. The clones eliminated the squadron of elite droids without losses, but each trooper suffered wounds in combat. Following their arrival at the LZ and their exit from the region, they found themselves pressed back into the fray with a number of other units a few days later: elements from the 327th Star Corps, 21st Nova Corps and 501st Legion attacked numerous targets across the battlefield while the 91st efficiently took out three anti-air positions. Overlord Factory Republic units began reporting intensive casualties on the front, and the 91st were met by Staff Sergeant "Hilex", a shadow trooper in the Special Operations Brigade. Together they engaged and defeated an Overlord class droid who'd been discovered to be one of the reasons why the Republic's frontal assault was failing. Following this they attacked and entered a droid factory, setting explosives and evacuating via Low Altitude Assault Transport. Hilex sacrificed himself keeping the Overlord model at bay. Capital City Following this, the 91st, 501st and Special Operations Brigade saw their elements moved to defend different cities within Paradu's warmer regions, particularly around the capital. CIS warships arrived and began bombarding the capital city whilst automated gunships swooped in and dropships landed outside. Within the first fifteen minutes of fighting, the wall was breached by a pair of CIS armoured divisions. The battalion of 91st stationed in the city led a counter-assault backed by two companies of soldiers from the 501st Legion and Special Operations Brigade, destroying and routing a number of droid battalions using their superior knowledge of the area. The 91st and 501st carried on while the SOB went on other missions and sent two platoons to secure the palace. The capital's militia force was largely overwhelmed, however some of them remained alongside the 91st and fought to the last trooper. Geonosian auxiliaries and heavy super battle droids were deployed against the 91st, who exploited every available gap in the Confederate battle strategy to defeat them and hamper the Separatist advance. The 501st dwindled down to a squad and the SOB defending the palace were overrun. The CIS armoured divisions began overrunning Republic forward positions, and since the 91st were the last ones holding out they retreated. Thanks to their actions numerous AA emplacements were established to deter CIS landings. They fell in with ARC troopers assaulting the palace, which they quickly took and overthrew the puppet dictator that the Confederacy had installed. Several CIS sympathisers, armed and otherwise, were eliminated during the push on the palace. Senior Commander Ka'rta was recorded exiting the palace following the final breach with a smoking pauldron and kneeplate, shouting "kote!" before falling and requiring support from Major Gamma. Fighting continued throughout the city until the Republic secured a victory. Force Composition Galactic Republic Grand Army of the Galactic Republic 327th Star Corps losses 91st Mobile Reconnaissance Corps losses 21st Nova Corps losses 501st Legion losses Special Operations Brigade losses Covert Operations Unknown Confederacy of Independent Systems Droid Army losses Unidentified armoured division losses Various Overlord models losses Category:Battle Category:Paradu Category:Battle of Paradu Category:Clone Wars Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:Confederacy of Independent Systems Category:Special Operations Brigade Category:327th Star Corps Category:21st Nova Corps Category:501st Legion Category:91st Mobile Reconnaissance Corps